


Hunting You Down

by DaliaNee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Party, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaliaNee/pseuds/DaliaNee
Summary: Different college party, same faces. Well, not quite, 'cause look at that freshmen. The tall, blonde one? Yep, Catra definitively was taking her home tonight. But it's not that simple, you gotta own your game and go win her over. Yeah, it was going to be a fun, intense night. -College AU CatrAdora-
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Hunting You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted in fanfiction.net almost exaclty one year ago. I'm gathering ideas to make a second chapter now that this amazing series is over.
> 
> All credits to the rightful owners.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Catra enters the night club as always accompanied by Scorpia and Entrapta. She still doesn't know why she came, it's just another college party and when you're in it for 2 years, a lot of those faces were already known. A considerable part of those mouths too, let's face it. Her Physical Education guys were in a corner, the smoke-filled area was probably agronomy or humanities degree. Entrapta disengaged herself from the group to greet the engineering nerds, and Scorpia, of course, went along.

It was late and the party had begun long ago, so the people who arrived early were already drunk, dancing or making out. Catra went to get a glass and a drink, she would not be able to take that party being alcohol-free for a long time. Meanwhile, she set out to look around and see if her semiannual pursuit were there: the freshmen. New semester, new people, more people to have fun for a while. But always a limited time.

She didn't like to brag (openly, at least), but Catra was a diligent student. She did the projects, kept her grades above average, trained and cared for her health. Sometimes she even taught the kids at a nearby school, which was a great way to supplement the student scholarship, pay for the apartment and the parcel of her motorcycle. Well, she _liked_ children, as much as it didn't appear to be like that. And the motorcycle, come on, she's a badass, she likes adventures and having to wait for a taxi to take someone home was very inconvenient, it kills the mood. One night, sometimes a week with someone, and that was enough. She made no compromises.

Abandoned by her mates and drinking the vodka slowly, Catra leans against the wall and scans the freshmen. It was easy to recognize them, they stay together in a way to stand out from the masses of people already known, some seem a little uncomfortable and are usually close to those who take the same classes. So they followed patterns. But one particular group caught her attention, precisely because they had escape it: a little girl whose posture screamed "super protective parents, rebellious daughter, rich", a brown skinned boy who danced horribly bad but seemed to be having the best time of his life and...

By the love of the First Ones, look at those biceps... I mean, look at that girl. Catra was definitely taking her home today. And she was tall, man, she must have joined with a sports scolarship, probably basketball. Unlike her friends, she didn't seem to be enjoying herself so much, and that glass in her hand seemed more like an object to satisfy appearances and integrate socially. She wasn't drinking, not really. She watched her friends dance with a half-smile and swayed to the music, lightly. She didn't look uncomfortable, she seemed completely _out of place_ , her body language screaming "hey, this is not where I belong."

Oh, Catra would love to know where that blonde belonged then. Just thinking about seeing that body in action, touch those muscles... After all, if she has _those_ biceps, imagine what's under that blouse. Catra came up with a quick and efficient plan.

Sea Hawk was around, half-high, and again throwing himself (almost literally) at the Mermista's feet. He always did this when he got drunk _and_ unaccompanied, even though he knew they would (probably) never be a thing anymore. Catra could give him something to do, Sea Hawk could take the boy on an "adventure." She also pulled Scorpia, and Entrapta also came as her attachment, obvious. Despite her size and appearance, Scorpia was incredibly charismatic and love dancing. She would take the little sparkly one out of the way.

No need to explain, Catra just motioned with her head to the blonde and pointed to herself. Her friends understood, it wasn't the first time they did that. Not that she needed help, you see. Everyone only collaborated with a friend who wanted a date, a fling, a one-night stand. They would pass numbers, send social networks, arrange dates, go out together, gossip about each other's dates. But at that moment, she wanted a subtle approach, to find out if the girl had any interest, the best way to conquer her.

She watched her friends approach the group of freshmen and smiled with the corner of her mouth. It was all right, the blonde had her back to her anyway. She felt something like a shiver, but it wasn't cold. It was the excitement of seeing the unfolding of her plan and pursuing the goal. Catra felt powerful, sexy and incredibly seductive. The only certainty of her night was that in a few hours she would be taking that blonde to her apartment. Who cares about the complaints of the neighbors, she wanted to hear that voice.

Finished her drink in one gulp and occupy herself dancing a little with Perfuma. Her friends needed some time to talk with the little freshmen. Her company seemed to be in the seventh heaven so high she was and smelled like weed, but sane she was great and now she still is. Catra took the opportunity to let herself get carried away. Feel the effects of alcohol, dance and feel even better about herself. Everything contributed to her confidence boost and finally...

Her prey for the night slipped out of the group and headed for the drinks. Not allowing the opportunity to pass, Catra looked her up and down, finally returning to her eyes. Blue, clear as the morning sky. She stared with what she thought was her best feline and predatory gaze, and received curiosity and interest back. Great, at least straight the other girl wasn't, so she had a chance.

Apparently, the blonde's friends were being entertained by hers and she had decided to at least get drunk. Let's face it, alcohol helps things get by faster. Catra waited for her to pass at least once more for a drink, and the two exchanged glances again. This time she would go for it.

The other girl was leaning against a wall, disconcerted that she had no one to talk to. Catra goes for a slow approach, diverting people on the path smoothly, sporting the same seductive look that the blonde had come across as she passed. Slowly, as if dominating all that territory, she hopes to be noticed. When this happens, she watches the other take the glass to her lips and imagine how they taste.

No name exchange, no "Hi, you're new around here" or making small talk. Catra just reaches out her hand and asks if she dances. No? No problem, they say that she's a good teacher and she could teach that one for the _rest of the night_. The blonde gets a little red, but accept it anyway. Of course, because Catra simply wouldn't take no for an answer, she was already heavily invested to let all her hunt go wrong.

Now, put that cup down. Never mind, we'll get another later. Catra grabs the blonde's hands and places them at her waist. You have to _feel_. Pretend there's no one else here, then. Do it to feel good, do it for yourself. Come on, follow my lead. First slowly, until the blonde finally starts to let go. When she smiles, Catra smiles back and takes a step forward. She licks her lips quickly and subtlety, but waiting for the gesture to be noticed, and calls the other to get a drink.

Catra is satisfied drinking water, after all someone had to take the girl home, but the blonde decides for alcohol. Maybe she'd handled it well, and really, after all this time, she seemed at least happier. They went back to dancing, but things were slightly different. Catra smiled from the corner of her mouth, and they both stared at each other intensely. Almost there. There was no longer any doubt that was going to happen.

Not knowing if the throbbing in her ears was due to the music or the beating of her heart, she decided to move forward. She looked inquisitively, as if asking for permission, but without much resistance turned her attentions to that mouth. Yes, she wanted that. She ran her thumb across the blonde's face until her hand reached her neck. Then the kiss, finally the kiss. Just like at the beginning of the dance, it was slow at first and improving. Man, this was going well.

Okay, _too_ well. Is it me or it's really hot here?

The blonde didn't stop. Between several songs were several kisses, dance a little more daring and Catra felt confident and comfortable enough to touch her. Oh yeah, baby, that girl was assiduous in the gym. No need to ask, Catra _felt_ when the two of them were close enough (not to say glued) to notice. The notion of time was completely lost and while they continued in the dynamics of dancing and kissing, she also forgot if she was seducing or being captivated, 'cause, man...

Enough. They were going to her apartment _right now_ or she was going to explode with sexual tension. It was an invitation mixed with order (again, she wouldn't take a no) and the last thing she knew from that party was that little friend saying goodbye and the boy making an indiscreet gesture. Well, at least he was smart enough to know what was going to happen. Before the other woman changed her mind, they left. Time for _another_ kind of dance, baby.

* * *

Dammit, why did she leave the curtains open before lefting the house? So much regret. Catra couldn't bear to wake up early, especially when it wasn't absolutely necessary. Everyone knows that the first week of college is pure idling. She was getting prepared to go back to sleep when she felt the bed move and the previous events came back to her mind. Oh, yeah, she had brought a girl home. It was an intense night ... She smiled a little and turned to the side. The blonde still didn't seem to have woken up.

-Holy sh... What the hell I... Oww.

-Morning...

-Hm, Adora.

Pretty name.

-Morning, princess. Painkillers on the side of the bed. Would you mind having coffee?

-Actually yes. I mean, no. It's just ... I think I'm late. And I really don't...

-Relax, nothing happens on the first day. Drink coffee?

-Yes, with milk and sugar... But wait, I really have to go, Shadow Weaver will kill me.

-Shadow who?

-The lady who takes care of the lodging. She's like, super stern.

-Here, it'll make you feel better. So you're in the Fright Zone, huh? No wonder, freshmen thing. I went there, too.

-Fright Zone?

-That's what we call it there. Beware of Hordak, got it? Is it good?

-Yes, yes, very... Thank you...

-Catra. Come on, since you're up so early, I can show you around. And maybe we get to know each other apart from what I already discovered last night, _Adora._

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it from me, thanks for reading. English is not my first language, so it might have some mistakes. Usually I don't just write narratives, but it was a good one, leaving the dialogue at the end. And I love stories with details here and there about the characters, like Bow being the Bow and being bad at dancing, and Adora liking coffee with milk and sugar. I wish I had put more, but it wouldn't go well with the general vibe of the story. Well, it was a nice work and I had fun doing it, I hope you enjoyed too.


End file.
